5th option
by blackhole72
Summary: Corrin only had 4 decision Defend Hoshido, Fight with Nohr, Fight valla, or join the battle in smash but what if there was one more choose
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. I've been having premontions like my mother Mikoto. If I choose Hoshido then Xander, Elise, Kaze, and Lilth die. If I side with Nohr then Ryoma, Takumi, Lilth die. I saw what happens if i don't choosing a side. At first it seems like the best option. I lose the fewest friends and I become a Queen until you realize all that happened When both the kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido became like with both Ryoma and Xander gone King Garon easily wipes out Hoshido. Once Garon is killed by Anakos with no leadership both countries quickly fall apart. That's why I accepted master hand's invitation. This place is filled with strong fighters and geniuses I'm hoping one of them can help me. Your a tactician what should I do?"

Robin smirked and said "You've come to the right person. When you leave this place you want remember being here and return to their homes with no time passing by no matter how much time they spend here. That's one of the rules for participants to keep the tournament a secret. The memories are sent to a part of the brains memory that can't be consciously be called upon. How ever I have heard in certain situations of participants getting memories back after certain stressful situations. Don't worry I'm a grand master of tactics. When your forced to choose between you siblings the stress should be traumatic enough jog your memories of this place back.

 **3 months later**

"Master hand I'd like to go home"

"Sure it's been a pleasure having you in the tournament and your welcome any time."

* * *

"Time to wake up lady Corrin" Felicia said

"Hmm...what are you talking about? It's still dark outside" Corrin replied Corrin started to hurt she ran to the bathroom and began to vomit.

"I've never seen Lady Corrin sick before. Felicia did you cook anything for the lady to eat last night." Jacob shouted.

"Don't worry Jacob I'm fine now. Xander is waiting for me and you know how he hates when I'm late for practice" Corrin said.

* * *

 **(Xander's pov)**

I see Corrin walk up the step to rooftop she's actually on time for practice for once. We start our sparring match and I quickly beat her. It's so disappointing I know she has the potential to be a great warrior even greater than me but whenever we spar she doesn't fight with the intent to kill. She doesn't see me as an enemy but her older brother. I activate the dragon vein under me so she can heal and be ready for round two. I think what Corrin needs is proper motivation.

"Are you giving up so soon? I expect more of you you are a princess of Nohr. Pick up your sword and try again."

"But Xander..."

"But nothing. We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress."

"What!? Did he really say that? That's insane."

"Motivated are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view of you window, defeat me. Prove to me that all the time I spent training you was not in vain!"

This seemed to properly motivate Corrin The little prince had changed her stance she came at me with everything she had and bested me but it was strange. Even though I was holding back she shouldn't have been able to beat me so easily. The way she fought was not like an amateur but a seasoned warrior. No can't be Corrin has never left the fortress before. She's simply better then I thought and I'm over thinking things. Camilla and Elise came over to congratulate Corrin. After that go see Father. After Corrin disobeys a direct order from him she's given a mission to prove her loyalty. I wish I could go with her but Father forbids but with her retainer the little princess should be fine is just inspected and abounded fort. I go rest before Father send me on my next assignment. Once I've waken up from my nap I'm informed Corrin been captured. My Father informs me this will not stand. We will Hoshido our strength. Camilla, Elise, Leo, and even Jacob came along hoping we could save Corrin while invading Hoshido.

* * *

 **(Corrin's Pov)**

Well today has been a crazy couple of days for me. First I learn that my staple Girl is a Dragon. Then I get kidnapped by the woman who's life I spared back in Nohr. Just when I think there won't be anymore surprises I learn I'm adopted. That by birthright I am Hoshido royalty not Norhian and that my real mother is Queen Mikoto and my real siblings are Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. This has to be the strangest day of my life. The Queen shows me to what was supposdly my old room. That's all I can see that woman as the Queen of Hoshido. When I look at her I don't feel the love a daughter has for there mother. I feel so guilty about it to. When she looks at me she's so happy but when I look at her all I need see is a stranger.i feel sick again. I go to the bathroom and throw up. What's wrong with me I never get sick maybe it's the stress and the strange dreams I've been having a man with white hair. Once I'm done in the bathroom Queen Mikoto enters my room.

"Are you feeling alright? Do need some healing your mothers a very good healer and i'm also no to bad with a bow."

"Sure, why not" I tell her.

She's pulls out a staff and waves it but i didn't feel any different. Then he gave me a strange look and a gentle smile.

"Your not sick your pregnant. congratulations! "

 **"What!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter contains spoiler for those who have not play revelation**

* * *

 **(Azura Pov)**

I think I fallen in love. I met the most wonderful person her name is Corrin. I feel like she's the only person that could understand me both of us are princess kidnapped and raised in enemy. She came to me when I was singing by the river the song my mother taught me. When she came to talk to me I smiled a genuine smile. From the moment I saw her she made me happy but I don't understand why. Over the next couple of days we learned more about each other. She told me she told how the queen told her she was pregnant and how she didn't want to believe it. Telling me the queen must be wrong the only men in her life were her servants and her siblings. She also told me when she ran to the lake after the Queen told her she was pregnant my song calmed. I've made up my mind. Tomorrow at the announcement when Lady Mikoto makes Corrin's presence none to Hoshido I'll tell her that I lover. That I don't care if she's pregnant I'll raise that child with her.

* * *

 **( The next day at the Plaza)**

"Now that person stands at my side. Now my friends are with me. Some of them were once heroes. Some, my mortal enemies"

"Corrin what's that song you singing it's beautiful"

"I don't know but ever since Queen Mik... I mean ever since Mother told me I'm pregnant it's been stuck in my head. I'm not sure how I learned it or where it comes form but what I do know it that it's about heroes and villains putting aside there differences and helping each other out ."

"I see the two spies are getting along" my surrogate brother said.

"Hey Azura who's this asshole" Corrin asked.

"This is your brother Takumi. He's..."

"Quite! I never gave you permission to use my name. Your a Norhian and Corrin was raised by the Norhian royal family. That means neither of you can be trusted or speak my name."

Takumi kept speaking but I just tuned him out. I don't mean to do it but he says stuff like this so often I can't pay attention anymore. To think my date with Corrin was going so well. When I finally stopped zoning out I noticed Corrin was gone. I looked around and noticed she was at the center of the plaza. this means the Queen was going to make the anouncement about Corrin and after that I'd tell Corrin how I feel. I couldn't my eyes off Corrin. Then I notice something strange while staring at her. Her Sword began to glow purple. Afterward the sword broke apart. At that moment it felt like time had slowed down. I saw the fragments of the blade about to attack Corrin. Lady Mikoto running to save her daughter. The look of sadness On Sakura's face and the look of Shock on Corrins followed by a black explosion. After the explosion Corrin screamed and her head began to glow.

* * *

 **(Corrin's POV)**

I think I here Azura's voice but I can't tell what she's saying. Images and sounds keep flashing through my head. There memories but I can't tell from when all flashing through my mind. I'm trying to focus make sense of it all. This memory I seem to be on a platform in space.

"I've see you've chosen to smash. Welcome, the man next to me is Robin and he'll show you around." a floating hand says

It all goes dark and now I seem to be in a different memory. I'm surrounded by a crowd of people. I was seemed to be in some sort of coliseum. There was a square in the center of the coliseum. Then I remembered something that square was called a boxing ring. Which is weird because it's a square not a ring. The white haired man Robin that was his name was next to me.

He said "Your in for a real treat Captain Falcon is fighting Kirby. These two are some of the best fighter. There legends that have been around since the first tournament. The pink one is Kirby and the one with the helmet is Captain Falcon."

I only witnessed the first few minutes of the fight before jumping to another memory but it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Now I was on a small island. Across from me was a small masked creature the size of Kirby. As stared at him thinks started coming back to me. His name was Metaknight he was assigned to train me. He was a Taskmaster but I became a great fighter from the ting that he taught me but there others who taught me after all equally as tough but who were they. I need to think if I can remember these thing than when I regain conscious I should be able to use these skill. Another name popped in to my head Samus, Samus Aran. After say thinking that I appeared in front of some sort of machine.

"Please I need you help. I realize now that I'm not someone who can run away from there past. I can't stay here knowing my siblings are going to war. The thing is though I've never been to war. I know there will come a time when I can't spare an enemy when I'll have to kill. When it'll be my life or theirs. If I hesitate I will die so I won't you to teach me how to kill my enemies."

"Why me?"

"Out of everybody here you have the highest kill count. You wiped out an entire species. I've also heard almost everyone in the tournament looks up to you."

"I'll help" Samus replys while taking off her helmet.

"Your a woman! I thought you were a robot."

"Your god dam right I'm a woman. I'm the first woman to ever be invited to this tournament. Also we should take Reflet ( _Female Robin_ ) with us when we train. I may have killed the most things but she's killed the most humans"

More memories started flooding through my mind. I remebered everything now. I gained many friends and learned many things and now I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

 **(Plaza)**

I've regained consciousness. I turn back into human form and Azura gives me a dragonstone.

"This is all your fault."

"Shut Takumi" I reply. I raise my hand in the air. The Yato then goes flying into my hand. Everybody then looks at me in shock.

"Ryoma you just got a message from a scout. How long till Norhian forces arrive at the border."

"They'll be here when in about a day. If you don't mind me asking how did you know the Norhian's are going to attack and more importantly how did you know the Yato was here and going to choose you."

"You know my mother could sometimes see the future well so can I." After answering Ryoma I leave the ruins of the Plaza and take Azura with me. I almost 24 hours to get ready for the battle. That's more than enough time to set my plans into motion. As long as Azura agrees to side with me I can't fail.

"Azura I have a plan but I need you help. I may need you to some questionable things and I understand If you want to back out. But I'm coming to you because even though we've know each other for a short amount of time you've become my best friend. I know you think our fates are intertwined that's why I want you by my side.


End file.
